The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus that handles a combined image, an information processing method, and a program that causes a computer to execute such a method.
Imaging apparatuses such as a digital still camera and a digital video camera (e.g., camera-integrated recorder) have prevailed in recent years. The imaging apparatus includes an imaging unit that images a subject such as a person, and records an image generated by the imaging unit as an image file.
There has been proposed a portable terminal capable of combining images generated by a plurality of imaging units to generate a combined image long in a long-side direction of a casing (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-044837 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1 (e.g., FIG. 71)). In addition, there has been proposed a technique of fixing a plurality of imaging units of a portable terminal to a single holder and fixing this holder on an electronic substrate of the portable terminal (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-220942 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2)).